Finding my place
by OldMeetsNew
Summary: Bonnie is going through a rough time after Abbey decides she would rather die than become a vampire. Kol doesn't care what his family says and thinks Bonnie is beautiful. Together, Bonnie takes refuge in the most unexpected person. Kol/Bonnie - M for language and mild seens of sexual nature
1. Keeping her at bay

**A/N:** **This is my first VD fanfiction so please go easy on me! I really appreciate all opinions whether they are good or bad, I appreciate the feedback. This story will mainly focus on Kol/Bonnie with little bits of Klaus/Caroline and some other pairings referenced in it. I have a lot planned for this so hopefully you guys like it! **

**I own nothing and did not come up with the wonderful idea of The Vampire Diaries, full credit goes to the rightful people in which it should. The only thing I came up with is the plot! Not everything is canon to the tv show, just so you know. In my story both Finn & Ester are dead and so is Alaric. Bonnie's mother decided not to complete the transition, Klaus is still alive, and Elena is still human. The Original family decided to stay together.**

* * *

_I'm on my way, be there soon - K _

Bonnie Bennett let out breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw the reassuring text come up on her phone's screen. She didn't care how many times Elena came by to bring her a dinner, how many times Caroline insisted on putting makeup and doing her hair for her, or how many times Stefan would apologize on behave of him and his brother for her loss. There was only one person that could truly make her feel safe and at ease, and it killed not only her friends but his siblings to see him with her.

He was true to his words and before the girl knew it, there was a knock on her front door. He had been at her home multiple times before and could have just walked in if he wanted too but he never usually did. "Come in!" Bonnie called from her room upstairs, though she knew with his superhuman hearing he could hear her as if she was right in front of him. The petite brunette felt alone in the big house minus her father who was traveling India for business, leaving her alone once again.

Cold hands found there way to her neck, pushing away her thick hair and planting a small and soft kiss along her jawline. "Is he gone again?" He murmured against her skin, asking about her father while he controlled himself not to take a bite at her caramel colored skin. It took a lot of his willpower to subdue his usually physchotic ways for the witch.

Bonnie found herself nodding as she leaned into the strong build of the man behind her, breathing in the combination of his cologne and shampoo. "He's gone for the next two weeks," She spoke softly as she answered the man's words.

"I'll stay with you."

Bonnie twisted her body so she could look into the eyes of the man, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Kol." She said softly, speaking the name of her unexpected savior. Today he wore a navy long sleeve shirt with dark washed jeans and tennis shoes, ditching his usually classy wardrobe for a more modern clothing choice. His dark hair was messy on top of his head and his grey eyes searched her face carefully.

"No need for thank you's, love." He said before sliding his warm hands around the girl's small waist and embracing her in a hug. Bonnie rested her head on his chest, listening to the slow and unnerving heartbeat coming from the man a thousand years old. It was odd to think they still had blood going through their veins and a beating heart, but yet, they were dead. Not aware that Kol was doing the same thing, he took slow intakes of breath (even though he didn't need too) as he waited for Bonnie's heart to slowly come back to its normal beating pattern.

The two stayed in that embrace for what seemed like forever before they finally let go of each other. Some point during the hug Bonnie had began to cry.

"Please don't cry, beautiful." Kol said softly, wiping away falling tears with his two thumbs as he held Bonnie's head in his hands. It was such a foreign thing for Kol; Compassion. He had taken the life of so many people with his two hands and here he was, being gentle and loving with a witch. Not just any witch, a Bennett. "I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie managed to croak out, offering him a broken smile. It was an effort, especially for her. Abbey had refused transition almost two weeks ago though the dark haired girl still felt numb to the core. Her friends didn't know how to handle her angst, so used to her being the one to put aside her feelings for the bigger picture. Kol was someone new who didn't care what his siblings thought but rather found himself caring for Bonnie, instead. They were two different people but somehow Bonnie couldn't help but seek comfort in it. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kol nodded even though he was sure Bonnie knew he would never leave her, especially when she was in a state like this. Kol kicked off his shoes and leaned against the bed pulling Bonnie along with him in a daze. He took her lilac comforter and pulled it over the two and before he knew it she had snuggled into his defined and almost indestructible body, resting her head near his heart.

"Shh, calm down and sleep. I promise to be here in the morning." Kol whispered endearingly to the girl he had only met a month ago, stroking her hair as she nodded into his chest. Her tears subsided and soon he could hear the steady breathing as sleep took over her. Kol found himself watching her before he too closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. Kol had always been the outcast and one looked down upon in his family. His siblings could tell him all they want about how spending time with the Bennett witch wasn't what he was supposed to do; It felt right to him, so it must be right.

Sunlight peaked through the matching floral lilac blind coverings, spraying light all over Bonnie's room and on her sleeping form . Weakly, she opened her dark eyes and a frown soon found her lips as she noticed a missing Original vampire. _He had promised_, she though as she sat up in the bed. The girl was about to worry that he had left her to go be with his siblings or get his fix on blood before the mouthwatering smell of breakfast greeted her.

Throwing off her comforter she made her way downstairs, still in the black yoga pants and navy hoodie that she wore the night before. She was greeted with the site of Kol in her kitchen, placing piece after piece of bacon into the fryer pan. He wore a clean set of close making Bonnie conclude that he made a quick stop home for a shower.

"Morning," She said, feeling well rested from her full night of sleep. Occasionally she had nightmares of Abbey and Grams; Since Kol has been spending the nights they had stopped, thankfully. "This smells delicious." She commented as she found herself standing next to Kol.

"_You_ smell delicious," She heard Kol murmur under his breath making a round of heat come to her cheeks. She sometimes forgot his true form, a vampire, and the fact that it sometimes was a struggle for Kol to be around her dealing with his blood lust. He looked sideways at her as he removed some pieces of bacon, giving her a toothy grin.

One of the things she loved about Kol was how young and oblivious he could be. He was Rebekah's twin and they were both turned at the age of 18, which she would be in a month. He didn't look quiet as mature as his other brothers but there was something about him that was so manly. Maybe it was how he stood at the towering height of 6 foot or his sophisticated dress code. He was still a child at heart though and completely and utterly reckless. She remembered the one time she had a discussion with Klaus and he had remarked Kol as _'_a less smart more emotion based Ripper', comparing him to Stefan in his darker days.

"Are you feeling better from last night?"

"Much, thank you." She said, giving him a sheepish smile. He responded by shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth with she ate while giving him a dirty look. Like she said before, child.

"Let us eat, love." He said, turning to her with a plate full of bacon in one hand and a another with a bowl of scrambled eggs. He had made enough to feed his whole entire family and the two of them. Hopefully he was hungry.

Kol ended up being more than hungry and ended up eating most of the food while Bonnie only picked at her food. ("Please eat, you are getting so thin." Kol pleaded with her, forcing her to finish a whole plates worth of food to make him happy.) It made Bonnie happy to know that at least someone cared for her well being and not only Elena's. She knew it was a horrible thing to think but she couldn't help herself. It shouldn't all just be about her.

"What do you have today?" Kol asked casually as he leaned back in the chair, eyeing up the girl across from his.

"School, it's a half day." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"I'll drive you."

"I'll get ready, i'm going to go shower."

"Want me to join you?" He wiggled his eyebrows, his immature self breaking through.

"No," Bonnie said quickly, shoving him slightly as she passed him though her cheeks had flushed and judging by the wide smirk on his face, he saw.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I view Kol as very reckless and physchotic with a serial killer almost edge to him, but yet he is still a baby at heart who likes to joke around. Bonnie is going through a really rough time and Kol is helping her through it. Love it or hate it? You'll see more of the characters in the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, I think I got most of them but I can be wrong! **


	2. Friends for food

**A/N: Long time no see guys! I was no expecting such a positive response to this story :O Thank you guys so much! From my email updates I have 4 people following the story, six favorited, and two reviews! Ah, so glad you guys are liking it so far :) Stop by to give me a review of what you think and what you want to see! Plus, i'm going to be responding to everyone's reviews in the author notes so look for your username if you left one!**

_**StillStacie: **_**Thank you darling, I hope it is a fun ride! I have a lot planned for them xx**

**_Nae_****: Ha! I couldn't help but laugh at your review. I ship Bamon & Kennet, but Kol is my all-time favorite pick. I think they are perfect for each other in a very odd way. I liked Jeremy with her when they were together but I have grown out of them. I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoy this chapter just as much xx **

* * *

****"Kol, i'm going to be late, stop playing with the food." Bonnie called out as she came down the stairs, catching sight of Kol. She was ranking her hair through her still slightly damp black hair. She had thrown on a worn-out pair of jeans, a loose fitting cream sweater, and dark brown leather boots that Caroline got her for her birthday.

Kol looked up from the plate of pancakes that Bonnie never finished eating that he was dissecting Food usually tasted like shit to vampires but once you've been around for a while you grow a taste for it again so you can eat regularly around humans. It's the key to fooling people. "Sorry, beautiful." The boy mumbled, pushing himself from the table and grabbing his car keys as he waited by the door for her to join him.

Kol had gotten into the habit of calling females 'beautiful' just like his brother Niklaus always called ladies 'love'. Elijah stuck to Miss. Blah-blah before he got to really know them and Finn was never a lady type of person, even before he got staked dead. Kol and Rebekah had an ongoing theory that Finn was secretly gay, not that they would care much.

He held the door open for the petite witch as he following behind her, deliberately slowing down his pace. He had his eyes on the toe of his expensive shoes when he heard a huffing sound coming from the lips of the girl in front of him. "What?" He asked arching a thick, dark eyebrow at the back of the girls head.

"Aren't you and your family supposed to be staying low key for now? With you driving around in _that_ everyone will be taking pictures!" Bonnie said a little bit flabbergasted as Kol smirked admiringly at the piece of metal in front of the too. It was a limited edition Ferrari with sleek red painting that hurt your eyes to look at for to long because it was so shiny and clean wheels. The car was small but Bonnie was educated enough in cars to know that car cost more than some colleges.

"I think it's quiet snazzy if you ask me," Kol said, trying to include his new vocabulary word of the week. He has been begging Rebekah to update him so he could fit in better. Being stuck in a coffin for a couple decades didn't help Kol stay up to beat with everything. Apparently Rebekah told him saying 'snazzy' and 'groovy' were the new things.

Bonnie snickered before shaking her head, opening her passenger side door. "You might want to re-think asking Rebekah for help. Try Elijah, he's more likely to not give you words from the 70's to use in the 2000's."

Kol felt heat go to his face as he got embarrassed Curse Rebekah and her snide little ways, he'd have to get back at her. "Whatever, at least I got my car." He said, taking his seat and starting up the car. The engine came to life with a purr of noise.

"Please tell me you got your drivers license."

"Yep, I compelled my way all through out the test!" Kol looked proud of himself as he took the car out of park, nearly hitting Bonnie's mailbox.

"Oh god," Bonnie murmured, shutting her eyes tight and gripping the seat belt as she prayed Kol was at lest somewhat decent at driver.

* * *

****Kol ended up not being that bad and had only nearly hit someone twice. When one person drove past giving him the finger Kol tried to bump his car in anger but Bonnie stopped him by threatening to jump out of the car. All in all, the brunette had survived the death trap of a school ride from Kol.

"Thanks for the ride," Bonnie said as she slid out of the car, hooking her back over her shoulder. She could feel the stares from people as she talked to Kol, already attracting attention because of his obvious good looks. She could also feel the particularly pointed stares from her group of friends. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Kol nodded as he answered her question, giving her a positive smile. "Have fun with your friends." He winked at her before backing up and pulling out of the parking lot as Bonnie waved him off. She sighed and turned on her heel making her way to her group of friends. She loved them but they were critical.

"Hola!" Caroline called out as soon as Bonnie got into hearing range. Considering by the large amount of spanish notes on Caroline's lap, she probably had forgotten about their quiz in Spanish 3 honors. Bonnie had managed twenty minutes of studying before she received Kol's text last night. "How's Kol? Nik said he's been spending a lot of time with you."

Bonnie smiled at her blonde friend and her suggestive eyebrow wiggling. Caroline and Klaus had a fiery fling for a while and only a few weeks ago did they sorta make it official. The only thing that kept her friends from getting on Bonnie's ass was the fact that Caroline was in a _real_ relationship with someone who tried to kill us pointless times. Bonnie could have almost sworn she saw Stefan make a face when she called him 'Nik', as he excused himself.

"He's good, my dad is out for the next couple weeks so he offered to keep me company." Bonnie shrugged as she spoke.

"If by company you been my accompanying you in your bedroom, than I approve." Caroline winked. Once again, Bonnie could have sworn she saw Stefan shaking his head in the distance with Matt jogging to catch up with him. Jeremy was out this week with the flu.

"I don't approve," Elena said, crossing her delicate arms over her chest. "Bonnie, he's trouble; same with you Caroline." Elena had always been protective and especially over her friends. She was open to extending her olive branch of peace to Elijah but his other siblings she was rather skeptical about.

"Kol is harmless," Bonnie said however rethought her words at the warning look her brunette friend gave her. "Okay, fine, he isn't harmless. He's pretty crazy but he isn't like that around me. He is really could to vent too and listens to me." That was the easiest explanation Bonnie could give her friends without them judging her too much. And by judging she meant Elena, not Caroline.

"What can I say, I like danger and accents. Nik just happens to fit all of those categories. Adios!" Caroline blew the two other girls a kiss as the bell rang, scooping up her stuff and strutting over to the spanish builder. Caroline looked fabulous today as always in a white summer dress with stockings, boots, and a leather jacket over. Bonnie was envious at how easy style came to her.

Bonnie turned back to her friend, expecting another lecture about how she should be careful and all of that stuff but instead she saw the sympathetic face of Elena and felt the soft touch on her shoulder. "Bon, I love you and you are such an amazing friend. You know how sorry I am about your mom and I know it's been hard for you so if Kol is what you need for right now, than I'll deal with it."

Bonnie forced a smile. She still cared about her friends approval even though her heart contracted everytime she saw the girl. She was the reason her mother died, and she wanted to put all the blame on her but she couldn't bring her too. "Thanks 'Lena, I have to get to Spanish before Caroline has a heartattack." She waved off her friend and made her way to the classroom, but not before sending a quick text.

_School sucks already. Can you pick me up after school ends? - B_

She could a response quick, only assuming that the boy had his phone close on him and typed at his supernatural speed.

_Anything for you, beautiful - K_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I liked how this turned out. I didn't get a chance to really read it over and stuff. I have so much this week and just wanted to update for you guys since I'm so excited. In case you didn't get this from the reading, Caroline is in fact dating Klaus in a weird way. Elena isn't too found of both Caroline's relationship and Bonnie spending time with Kol. You didn't see much of the Salvatore brothers but you will soon! I'm thinking of doing a chapter in more of Kol's view, what do you think? Tell me what you think xx**


	3. What tis' thou family

**A/N: Short time no see ( does that even make sense?), i'm back! Ah, you guys make me smile whenever I see another favorite, follow, and especially those reviews! If you write stories totally feel free to ask me to check them out, I love a good story to read in my free time. I asked you guys if you would like to see a chapter mainly on Kol so this is what this one is! Hope you guys like it, this is going on all while Bonnie is at the horrible place we all call high school. **

**Also, I am thinking of starting off my second fanfic cause I had an idea. I was thinking to do it more Klaus & Caroline oriented. Would you guys read that? Or would you rather see Elena/Elijah, Rebekah/Matt, or Rebekah/Stefan? Let me know. I like the unconventional pairings. I think the idea will work better with Klaroline though, but don't worry - I will eventually have written a story for all your hearts favorite pairings. **

**Nae/vampwolfgreatness: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it !**

**StillStacie: Suave Kol is something I enjoy as well, haha! I picture him as really well dressed with rolexs and expensive cars just to have them cause he has the money to buy it all. Thanks for the input.**

**Erianne: Thank you! I haven't decided yet how I was going to steer Elena and her relationships. To be honest, she has never been on of my favorite characters just because I hate how she juggles the brothers. Though, I love her with Elijah so maybe they will maybe they wont... ;) You'll just have to keep reading my updates haha**

* * *

Kol Mikaeleson let out an irritated sigh as he pulled up to his mansion of a house. His sleek sports car looked quiet impressive in between Elijah's large SUV (why must he need all the space?) and Klaus's minuscule Mercedes convertible. Rebekah's matching Mercedes convertible was parked a little further down the property, it's metallic pink (We shall never understand why she insisted on pink. It looks like shit on her skin color) paint job glittering in the sun.

Kol loved his family, most of the time, but he'd much rather be spending his time with the rather attractive and captivating little witch that was now currently sitting in Spanish class being bored to death. The door was unlocked (why should Vampires be afraid of being robbed? The robbers should be afraid of them) and Kol glided through the front entrance, going straight to the living room.

"Long time no see, little brother. I assume you dropped Miss. Bennett of at school already?" Elijah's eyes stayed trained on the newspaper, never leaving it as he spoke to his brother. That was the one thing Kol would always like of his elder brother. He was polite, like all of them, but he really kept it up. While Bekah and Klaus had usual snide remarks and names for Bonnie, Elijah simply had a title for her which was Miss. Bennett.

Kol nodded curtly as he made a beeline for the fridge to get a snack for himself. Being around Bonnie while enjoyable was a hard task for him. She smelled so delicious and every time her heart quickened he could almost feel the blood rushing through her veins as if his teeth were mere seconds from gnawing at the caramel skin.

His long fingers curled around the blood back of B positive, tearing at the top switch as he fetched a scotch glass to pour it in. Before he could do so the bag was ripped from his fingers and the blood was instead sprayed all across the tiled floor.

"I bloody just got this redone you strumpet!" Niklaus called from a distance somewhere upstairs. No doubt the blood would stain and no doubt Nik would want to snap Rebekah's neck for staining it. Rebekah ignored Niklaus's cry of outright and his insult but instead was staring intently at Kol.

Kol was instead staring at his empty open hand before curled his fingers inward to form a fist. "What dishonor have I done to endure your non hormonal induced wrath, dearest sister?" Kol drawled as he cocked his head to the right side. His eyes had turned a deep, dark black from the smell and blue and purple veins crawled up his face and neck.

"Have fun staying with your little witch?" Rebekah was glaring up at her brother with both her hands curled into fists, similar to her brother. Her right fingers were laced with blood stain from some blood spilling onto her fingers. "Did she use her magical powers and give you a happy ending?" The blonde's upper lip curled into a smirk as she made a snarky remark about the brunette.

"I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

"I won't hesitate to snap _her_ neck either."

The twins stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Oh how much Kol would give to reach forward and wring the life (not literal) out of his dead sisters body, wrapping his fingers around her neck. But he knew Elijah would strongly disprove and considering how the older brother was already making his way over he knew what he was thinking. Somewhere upstairs he sworn he could have heard Nik encouraging him to do it.

Kol let out a strangled breath through his flaring nostrils after closing and then reopening his darkening eyes. "Burn in hell Rebekah," He gave her one last dirty look before turning on his heel and snatching another blood bag. He forgot his glass and the walked right over the blood strained floor ("My floor, Rebekah! Clean it up or i'll stake you - again!" Klaus screamed from upstairs) as he sunk his sharpening teeth into the plastic,sucking the red 'wine' from the pouch.

* * *

"You look like a right tosser, Kol. Go back upstairs and change." Elijah's face was a mask of utter shock and humiliation to probably have Kol as a sibling.

"I believe you are wrong there, older brother. I look awesome, you on the other hand look like a 50 year old lawyer that thinks a new special sandwich at the neighborhood deli is exciting news." Kol smirked as he passed his brother in his slacks and blue and white patterned button down. He had paired the usually classy outfit with a pair of rather expensive Nike hightop sneakers and his silver Rolex, spinning it around on his write occasionally.

"You really should adapt to the modern clothing styles. I would say you look so much older than you are but that would just be the icing on top of my irony cake." Klaus chimed in, agreeing with his younger brother. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a fitted grey v-neck, with similar expensive sneakers like Kol.

"Bite me," Elijah mumbled as he crossed his long arms over his chest, getting defensive.

"Once again, irony, my brother." Klaus smirked.

Kol chuckled at his two siblings usual banter. He hadn't seen much of Bekah after he told her off and Klaus forced her to clean the floor. Of course, she cleaned after he broke her right arm twice. He didn't blame Caroline Forbes from being slightly cautious of his brother at first considering he was a very lethal person.

"Kol," Klaus's sharp words broke Kol from his thoughts and he looked up to stare at him, waiting for his brother to continue. "I asked if you would like to join me for a drink. A warm drink."

"Gladly," Kol said without thinking as he stood up. It had been a very long time since he had a warm body to feed of off and he needed it. Blood bags just couldn't got it for him and he would never try animal blood. He was too classy for shit like that. Kol was a Vampire and vampires drink blood, get over it.

Off the two brothers went, looking for the two very unlucky victims to be there pre-dinner snack.

* * *

**A/N: Duh duh duh! Sorry, I think that was sorta a cliffhanger? Haha. I really liked writing in his personality so I thought I would pick it back up in the next chapter from this current spot. What did you guys think? Let me know! **


	4. School is for dropouts

**A/N: I feel like this story is going good so far and getting a lot of really nice response from you guys! This chapter is back in Bonnie's P.O.V ! I have a really big favor of you guys but i'd really appreciate if you check out my new story called ****_Whisper my name upon your lips . _****It has this pairing in it along with Karoline, Mabekah, & Elejah! I think you guys would really enjoy it and I'd love for you guys to read it. Back to this story, thank you so much for sticking with me and hopefully you all favorite, follow, and ofcourse review!**

**coffee14: Thank you! Caroline and Klaus are my all-time favorite couple so I couldn't help but include them in it!**

**Noni0816: Glad you like it! Hopefully this update was soon enough for you.**

**Erianne: Yay, glad you liked it! **

* * *

****"I _so_ failed that test! My mom is going to kill me I already have a C in that class." Caroline moaned in displeasure as she exited her Spanish class with Bonnie. Bonnie knew she had did well on it but judging by Caroline's sour expression she didn't want to be lectured on her studying habits.

"I'm sure you'll get your grade back up, Care." Bonnie said encouragingly as she could as she dodged a couple making out in the middle of the hallway. "Can't they go makeout in their own freaking corner? Gosh."

"Oooh! Someone's a little moody today." Caroline said with a giggle, giving Bonnie a small shove before hooking arms with her. "So glad we have study hall, aren't you?"

"I guess, but I wish I had it later in the day." Bonnie shrugged even though she was happy she could possibly at least send a quick text to Kol. "All my sucky classes are the second half."

"What are you talking about, Bon? Every single class is a sucky class!" Caroline said with an added chuckle before opening the library door and strutting inside, acting as if she owned the place. Caroline's heels made a loud noise in the quiet library earning a few stares in their direction. Bonnie was suddenly glad she was wearing her faded converse.

They found a table in the back not near everyone and took a seat. As soon as they were out of sight from the librarian Caroline took her phone out of her purse and Bonnie followed suit. "Ugh," Caroline said with disgust as she typed a response back to a text she got last period.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her friend, waiting for her to explain knowing she would.

"Nik went out for a snack with Kol," She said putting quotation marks on the word snack with her fingers. "I'm trying to get him to lean off of humans but he likes them too much and it's what he used too. He told me he'd try to stop draining them though, at least he's attempting." Caroline said, giving a small smile towards Bonnie.

The brunette know her blonde friend could only really talk about her crazy boyfriend to her, because she too had some sort of affiliation with one of the Originals. The rest of their group just wouldn't get it. "With Kol?" She asked, frowning slightly. She didn't like the mention of feeding, it bothered her. Kol seemed so human like when he was around her she sometimes forgot his blood lust.

"He is such a child when he is around him," Caroline said nodding before flashing her screen towards Bonnie so she could see the picture Klaus had sent her from his phone. Klaus was grinning the screen and his fangs were still out from his recent kill, his teeth stained red. Next to him was Kol who had the similar look to him except he was in a mid-laugh so you could see the view of all his pointy stained teeth.

"Should they really be sending pictures like that?" Bonnie inquired, worried that someone would see it she turned the screen back to Caroline.

"They don't care, you know that." Caroline said as she shrugged her shoulders before pulling out her math textbook. "Didn't do the homework due today." She said sheepishly as she went through her bag for a pen. Go figure.

Bonnie ended up giving Caroline her homework answers and decided to read her book she was writing her English paper on which was _The Notebook_. Klaus must have spilled the beans to Kol that he was texting Caroline and Bonnie was with because she got a text from Kol during Noah and Ally's first kiss scene.

_How's school? I can pick you up early if you want? - K_

__Bonnie smiled at the text. Kol could be so sweet sometimes, she hated when her friends called him names. She typed a response back to him as she smiled down at the screen.

_It's fine, I have SH with Caroline. Gym is last period & I don't wanna run. Pick me up at 2? - B_

_I know, Nik won't stop sending her ridiculous pictures. I'll be there, beautiful. - K_

__"Aw! He calls you beautiful? That is so ubber cute, Nik calls me love." Bonnie shoved her blonde friend away as Caroline giggled loudly before smacking her hand against her lips to make her laughter softer, not wanting to get kicked out in the last ten minutes.

"Ugh! I can't believe you read that over my shoulder; so rude!"

"Sorry that i'm nosy but you knew that already." The blonde winked before packing up her stuff so she would be ready for the bell. Bonnie gave her the bird before doing the same thing. What are best friends for.

Bonnie found herself counting down the hours and then minutes til' she could walk happily down the parking lot to Kol. When Math ended she packed up her stuff and went straight to her locker, leaving some binders here and picking up some new ones. She waved to Jeremy as she walked to the parking lot door, telling him to let Elena and everyone else know she was going home early cause she didn't feel well. It was better to lie than to tell them she was going to spend quality time with Kol. Bonnie didn't even realize that his sister wasn't in History today til now.

She could see Kol's sleek car pulled up and she pulled the door open and slid in. "Hi," She said breathlessly before turning to meet Kol's brown eyes and wide grin. He responded by draping a long arm across her shoulder and pulling her to his chest in a weird hug. He smelt nice and he was warm, so she didn't care. He seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Where are we off too?" She asked once he finally let her go and started to drive. They had already passed Bonnie's house.

"Home," He said before correcting himself and saying, "My home, actually. I promise they won't do anything to you. Nik is doing something with Caroline today so he's already gone so it's only Elijah and Rebekah cause she didn't want to go to school today." He said quickly as he saw the look of worry that passed her face.

"I trust you." She said smiling reassuringly before turning on the radio and a high pitched voice singing Barbie Girl rang through the expensive car.

"Turn this crap off!" Kol cried as Bonnie giggled and edged the volume up a few more notches.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a filler update but whatever. Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be a good one ;) You'll get to see a more intimate side of Kol/Bonnie but nothing smutty so, sorry if I got your hopes up but that is in the near future so no worries. I just realized that I have never written them kissing (I don't think so anyways). I was going to have him kiss her hello but I decided to save it for later. Hope you liked it and leave a review xoxo **


	5. Interactions with the dead

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this but I recently started a new story that you guys should all check out if you love Klaroline&Mabekah. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I got up early today because I'm going over to family's house soon and need to get ready and couldn't help but write a little something-something for you guys. I totally apologize for any mistakes just to pre-warn you because I really wanted to get this out for you guys. Hope you enjoy and answer to reviews down bellow!**

**Be-witch, Maya: Thank you! So happy you guys are enjoying it :)**

**Erianne: Thanks! It was indeed a filler chapter, thank you! I tried to portray Caroline right. **

**Enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think, what you want to see, & if I made any mistakes.**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE READ THIS: I KNOW IT MIGHT BE LATE BUT IN THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTERS SHOULD I HAVE A THANKSGIVING PARTY?**

* * *

Bonnie pulled on the loose threads of her cotton shirt as Kol's car came to a stop in front of the lavish house. She had been mentally debating if she could make up some weird excuse to get out of going into the house full of some of her long-term enemies, but she didn't want to hurt Kol's feelings. Sweet caring Kol.

Before Bonnie could blink her car door was opened and an outstretched hand was offering her assistance. "After you my lady," Kol said as he bowed, giving her a goofy smile and showing off his right dimple. Bonnie loved his dimples.

She took his hand while getting out of the car, about to turn to shut the door only to see he had already done it for her. "You know I can do stuff, I'm not useless." Bonnie was stubborn and not used to being looked after like this. Her mother was absent during most of her life and her dad was a workaholic.

"Of course you aren't useless," Kol placed a leading hand on the small of her back creating small goosebumps to rise under her clothing. She blamed the cold weather in her head even though that wasn't true. She followed next to him up the entrance stairs and through the door, chewing on her lip. "I just like to treat you how you should be treated."

"And how should I be treated?" She asked arching her eyebrow as she tilted her head upward to look at him. They had stopped in the entrance and the double door had already swung closed with a loud noise. There goes the idea of turning back.

"Like a princess."

Bonnie's cheeks flushed at the all-too cheesy comment he made and judging by his enlarged smile on his face, he had noticed.

"How sweet," Rebekah cooed from the couch in front of them that Bonnie did not notice was being used. She snorted as she changed the channel on the tv to Say Yes to the Dress!. "I think I just might throw up my breakfast."

"How lady-like, Rebekah. Say hello to Bonnie." Kol left Bonnie's side to stride to the couch across from Rebekah, taking a seat. Bonnie followed him like a lost puppy, feeling so out of place in the large house.

"Hello Witch." Rebekah said, flickering her cold eyes over to Bonnie only for a meer second before turning back to her screen and smirking. Rebekah had always been a bitch to Bonnie, though she didn't take it that personal. She felt bad for the girl who's only 'friends' were her siblings and had such a hard life.

"Evening Miss. Bennett, skipping school I see?" Elijah called as he came out of the kitchen, holding a wine glass filled with red contents that Bonnie could tell if it was real wine or blood. She decided it'd be better not to wonder.

She smiled sheepishly at the civil original and nodded. "I didn't feel like running laps in gym."

"Understandable." He nodded thoughtfully as he took a sip from from his glass and leaned back in a single chair.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable as the silent noise began to get awkward. Kol must have sensed it because he stood up on his feet quickly, pulling Bonnie along with him. "Bye Elijah! Bye Strumpet!" Kol called, earning a pillow thrown at the pair of them by Rebekah for the name calling.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked after he accomplished to pull her up a full set of winding staircases and down a few long hallways. He shook his head at how impatient she was and grinned.

"I thought it would only be fair to let you see my room, considering I've seen yours plenty of times." Kol said as he open a door, allowing her to walk in. Bonnie looked at him before entering, letting her large brown doe eyes scan over the whole entire room to take it in.

The room was large had high ceilings with a big bed in the center of it. The comforter was grey along with a darker grey throw blanket. His bed and pillows were covered in what looked like expensive sheets. He had a dresser located to the right, next to a door that Bonnie assumed led to his conjoined bathroom. In front of his bed was a flat screen t.v. that looked brand new and still had the sticker on the left corner. On his bedside table there was a mountain of papers threatening to fall over.

"Well?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched her.

"I like it," She finally declared before kicking off her shoes and throwing herself onto his bed. "and your bed is comfy."

Something about Bonnie's statement made Kol smirk.

"I'm glad you like the bed; we can use it later." He winked, making Bonnie blush before she threw a pillow at his head. He caught it with a chuckle. "Aw, don't get all mad! We can use the floor or the couch if you insist, I just thought you might want to be comfortable."

"You suck, Kol." The brunette witch whined at Kol burst into laughter as the shade on Bonnie's cheeks got more and more red.

"You know you love me."

* * *

Hi guys hope you enjoyed this! This could be considered a filler chapter, mainly because I just didn't have an idea of what I was writing when I started. I just wanted to get something out for you guys.


	6. The depths of Kol's mind

**A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving, hopefully everyone had a pleasant holiday with their families. I'm kinda stuck on this story. I'm trying to debate on how long I want this to be and where exactly I want to take it. I have an idea in my head that I might do, I'm not exactly sure yet. If you have any ideas please feel free to let me know about them. Today I saw Breaking Dawn part 2 with a friend and adored it. So sad the saga is over. It was my first favorite vampire series. Answer to reviews down bellow. **

**As a treat to you guys, this chapter will be in the wonderful Kol's perspective. **

**Zoey24, Believer Twihard, & Erianne : To all of you thank you for the review and glad you all enjoyed it :) I love writing those sappy Kennet scenes so I'm glad you guys like them as well.**

* * *

Kol laid on his bed, his hands crossed behind his neck as he stared at the ceiling of his room. His chocolate colored eyes scanned all the imperfections in the molding as he let out a barely audible sigh. Bonnie had left a few hours ago after insisting on going home before dinner because she had a lot of homework to do and had to call Elena. Kol was bored and already missed her aurora of being around him.

Everything about her was so intoxicating to him.

Whether if it was her mouth-watering scent,which was something between lavender and mint, or her breath taking smile. Even when Bonnie was upset he still craved to feel her warm body in his arms. He never had someone fully trust him enough to let go of their feelings and take comfort in his arms. In the arms that had killed so many innocent people.

Bonnie deserved so much better though he could never will himself away. He was too tangled up with her. Despite his siblings pleas and threats for him to let her be and even the few confrontation conversations between the Salvatore brothers and Bonnie's female friends. Kol could care less what they thought of him and in his blooming feelings for the feisty and vulnerable witch.

Feelings. It was such a foreign thing for Kol to even think about. The last person he remembered loving ended up being a cause to his slumber of a little over a century. Rosalie was a beautiful gypsy that had a god given gift of music. She was a mysterious women that only made Kol want her more and more every time she pushed him away. Though Kol was unaware that she was using him to get a hand on one of Nik's precious jewels that he stole from a witch. Nik killed her and staked Kol in annoyance.

Kol did not blame his brother for his angered ways. He was being an idiot to ever think that despicable girl was capable of love or even remotely caring feelings towards him. Though, Bonnie was so different from Rosalie. Not just from looks but their personalities. Bonnie radiated hope and caring feelings. She would do anything for the people she loved.

Kol craved that type of unconditional love.

Kol didn't know how and when but some point during the middle of the night he found himself in front of the Bennett's residence. From just a quick listening he knew Bonnie was asleep from her steady heartbeat and flow of incoming and out coming breaths. She was also alone. Kol hated the man Bonnie called a father for always being so absentee in her life. Someone as special as Bonnie should be cherished, not pushed aside as second best.

Deciding on not going through the front door, Kol easily grabbed hold of a branch coming down from the huge oak tree in front of Bonnie's room. He crawled up the length of the 25 foot tree within seconds and could see through the window a dark shadow of a form on the bed. He crawled toward her window, silently thanking Bonnie for leaving it cracked open. She would know he was there if he broke the window to get in.

Sliding open the window and crawling it Kol was careful to be quiet. He didn't want to awake her from her deep slumber, she rarely ever got a goods night of sleep when not in Kol's arms. He walked over to her queen sized bed, gazing over at the girl in front of him.

Bonnie's dark hair was sprayed all around her pillows and her plump lips were slightly parted as she breathed through them in her sleep. Her eyelids were closed and lined by thick black lashes. Her purple comforter was covering her lower half of her body though she must have kicked some of it off because Kol could see the skimpy white camisole that she wore to bed. He diverted his eyes away from her chest, not wanting to take advantage of her slumber to stare at her.

He was always border-lining creepy stalker level after breaking into her room to watch her sleep. He was really starting to sound like that Edward Cullen character in the books Bonnie read to him.

Slowly Kol moved away from the girl but not before placing an innocent kiss on the caramel colored girls forehead. He settled into the armchair in the corner of her room, giving him a perfect view of the girl. Kol watched admiringly as the only girl who managed to capture his attention since Rosalie slept peacefully. Kol didn't know how long he watched her sleep but soon he too fell asleep in the arm chair, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Guess what? KENNETT KISS NEVER CHAPTER. Yes, you guys will finally get the long awaited kiss scene, though to just to let you know it won't be their first kiss. Also, another question - how do you guys feel with kinda smutty scenes? I've never really written but would you be opposed to be trying or would you not mind? **


	7. Shower dreams

**A/N: Hi guys, i'm back! I decided to write again today because I have nothing better to do while i'm waiting for my friends to arrive and you guys all seemed pretty pumped for this upcoming chapter. I am really excited to read this so hope you enjoy. I have been writing a lot since there is to VD this week :( WARNING: Bonnie has a racy dream so if you don't want to read it then skip the italics. It's really not that bad though (no sex). **

**EDIT: I started writing this yesterday but my friends came so I had to stop. **

* * *

_Bonnie opened her eyes, frowning at the not so familiar room she was in. She was on a comfy bed and surrounded by silky sheets. She sat up from her laying position on the bed to find out she wasn't in her casual pajamas either. Instead she wore a strapless black sundress that came to her knees. It was the dress she wore to Rebekah's curfew party she was forced to go to by her friends. _

_Her attention was changed when she heard the soft sound of water being run from the bathroom. Pulling herself off the bed carefully she walked along the cold, hard-wood floor. Grasping the door handle lightly she tugged the door open so she could peak inside._

_Her cheeks flushed at the sight before her. _

_Kol, the original vampire, stood in front of her. He wore black slacks that hung loosely against his defined hip bones and v-cut, his patterned boxers peaking out from underneath it. His chest was bare and his well defined abdominal and strong muscles created a nice sight for Bonnie to stare at._

_"Are you planning on joining me anytime soon, beautiful?" Kol inquired, quirking an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. Bonnie was surprised by his request. Had she done this before with him and just not have remembered? Biting her bottom lip she pushed open the door and walked in, slowly making her way towards him. _

_"Beautiful, why are you so tense?" He asked with a frown, running his finger tips up and down her bare arms and shoulders, trying to calm her down. Bonnie got goosebumps from his touch but leaned into his hands. _

_"Just nervous," Bonnie answered honestly, letting her eyelids close as she spoke. _

_"You shouldn't be, you know that." He said, using his vampire speed to appear up behind her back and wrap his strong arms around her waist. He placed soft kisses from the bottom of her shoulder all the way up the length of her neck to her earlobe. The witch let out shaky breaths but when he found her sweet spot and nibbled on the skin she let out a soft moan._

_"The waters probably warm now," She started uneasy, hoping the warm water would give her excuse to why she was already so hot and bothered. She felt Kol nod from behind her, his hair tickling some of her exposed skin. His experienced hands found the top band of her dress and tugged on it. She could feel his eyes boar into her back as he watched the fabric slide from her body. _

_She bit her lip hard as she felt him run his fingertips over her bare back, suddenly wondering if not wearing a bra was the right thing to do. She didn't have much time to think about it before Kol had changed so he was no in front of her, offering a kind smile. His eyes stayed trained to her own, never leaving them. _

_He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. It was nothing needy or urgent but soft and gentle. It was the opposite of what Kol really was but what he had grown to become. Within a minute the kiss began to get more steady as the two pressed their bodies to each other, their lips moving together in rhythm. Bonnie tugged off his pants, dragging his boxers with them, and Kol got rid of her underwear in a blink of an eye. _

_The witch let out a gasp as she felt the hot water splash down on her, breaking away from Kol so she could breath. She leaned against the tiled wall feeling oddly comfortable being in front of Kol naked. _

_Kol's eyes gazed over the girl in front of him. Smooth caramel skin, long silky black hair, curvaceous bod, bright green eyes and light-hearted smile. "You're so beautiful..." He murmured under his breath before capturing the girl's lips once again with his own. _

__Bonnie awoke with a gasp, letting out shaky breaths. It was only a dream, she told herself, though a part of her wish it wasn't. While she had experienced a few things with Kol she had never experienced something so intimate as what she had dreamed about. Slowly sitting up from her bed her attention was divided when she saw a figure looming in the chair across from her.

Her first extinct was to attack but then she saw who it was. Kol was hunched over as he slept in the chair, his head resting in the palm of his hand and soft snores coming from his nose. He looked adorable. Bonnie, for a second, thought Kol might have made her had the dream but considering he was sleeping she doubting he had that much control but he was an original.

The petite girl was slightly weirded out by Kol's breaking and entering to watch her sleep act but she knew deep down that she secretly liked it. Pulling herself out of her bed she snatched one of the purple blankets folded to the side and walked over to Kol. She smiled down at him, pushing some dark hair out of his face carefully. Bonnie appreciated everything Kol did for her, it made her life so much easier. Sighing, she placed the blanket over his sleeping body and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep tight," She said before crossing across the hall to go to her bathroom to shower. She let her bod y soak in the shower, trying to erase her unusually naughty dream she had. She never dreamed about Kol in that way. Imagine if she hadn't woke up and let the dream continue...The thought made the girl blush.

After shampooing and conditioning she decided she wasn't ready to go out just yet so she took her extra time to shave, not wanting to miss a part of prick her leg. Once she was sure the scorching hot water was going to burn holes into her numb body she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body. She ran a comb through her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Opening the door she made the quick journey across the hall and back into her room to retrieve clothes. Turning her back to her room she closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake Kol up.

"What a wonderful surprise to wake up too."

Bonnie jumped, clutching her towel as her cheeks flushed at the owner's voice. She turned on her heel, rolling her eyes slightly as she saw Kol was now siting up right with a coy smile on his lips, the blanket still hanging loosely on his lap now.

"Morning," Bonnie mumbled heavyhearted as she tried to walk past Kol to get to her closet however she was pulled into his lap when he caught her around the waist. Her damp hair dripped onto his v-neck and she felt a sort of familiarity that related to the dream she had last night.

"That's not a way to great someone good morning," He said kissing the side of Bonnie's face, then her cheek, and jaw before finally capturing the girl's lips. The kiss was soft and didn't last long before the two pulled away.

"And that is?"

"Most certainly." He said, letting out a chuckle before letting Bonnie go so she could go find clothes to change into, watching her to whole way.

* * *

**I'm really stuck on this story. Any ideas? **


	8. The smell of lust

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, I know, it has been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry, I've just been so blank and didn't have any ideas. I already started writing a new Bonnie/Kol story that I made a more dignified story, though I promise i'll finish this one first! This chapter was kinda written on a whim because I felt bad for not updating, so, my apologies if this isn't that good. **

* * *

Kol tapped his fingers against the wooden arm rest of the rocking chair while he waited for the first five minutes.

He began to pace the room during the second five minutes.

Three minutes after he found Bonnie's ipod and decided to play Taylor Swift obnoxiously loud on her stereo.

Two minutes later and he was singing very loudly and off pitch.

"You are so impatient," Bonnie mumbled as she finally emerged out of her closet. She wore light wash jeans with rips in random spots with a black long sleeve. Kol had no idea why it took her so long to pick the outfit but she did look quiet nice.

"How was I supposed to know you took forever to get ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How was I supposed to know you watch me sleep and would be in my room when I woke up?" She challenged him, arching her own eyebrow back at him.

Kol chuckled, shaking his head and turning the blonde celebrity's music. He made he way to her, sliding his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her body to his chest. "Don't act like you aren't flattered," He whispered into her ear, twisting a piece of black hair around his pointer finger before releasing the damp hair when he saw a flush come to Bonnie's cheeks. "Any plans today, beautiful?" He asked as he pulled his head back slightly to look at her.

Bonnie had shivered at his hot breath hitting her skin, enjoying the feeling of his large yet gentle hands on her back. "Nothing really," She said slowly, resting against his strong hold. "I promised Jeremy I'd talk with him though I don't know if he's calling me or coming over."

Kol's face instantly wrinkled up in disgust, a noise coming from the back of his throat. "You're ex-boyfriend?"

"Jealous much?" Bonnie snorted at Kol's immature reaction. Yes, Jeremy cheating on her (with a ghost non the less) broke her heart but she had moved on. She moved on with Kol. Kol had helped her through more then he was aware of.

"Insanely," He spoke honestly, brushing hair away from her neck as he spoke. "To think he got to kiss you," He placed a soft open mouthed kiss on the base of her neck. "Touch you," He squeezed her slightly, pulling her closer to him as she arched her back slightly at his touch. "and be with you in anyway is unfair." He dragged his lips up the base of her neck, having to close his eyes momentarily to prevent her from seeing the black color that it had became. He was suddenly glad that her hair was covering his purple veined face.

He always had to be so careful around her. Her blood was so taunting, especially when he was so close to a major artery.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jeremy and I did nothing besides kissing." Bonnie mumbled breathless, causing Kol to grin.

"Good." He placed a soft kiss on her lips after recovering. He released his grip on her and instead took her hand, leading her down stairs so they could spend more time together. But first, he'd make sure she'd eat. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS SO SHORT. I'm so sorry, but I have something planned to give the story some excitement. Bonnie, Kol, & Jeremy will be involved and I will be stealing some stuff from the show considering I really like the plot of it so far. Hopefully they'll bring Kol back cause I do not like that Shane guy and have a bad feeling about him using Bonnie. **


	9. Wrong move, mate

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, long time no see :P I've been really busy with high school but i'm trying my best to update. I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end within five or less chapters! :O I know this isn't a super-long story but this never had a dignified plot, it just started out as a drabble. I hope you guys are excited and I'm hoping to complete this story within this upcoming month. But don't you worry - I have /another/ Klonnie story in the process that will be probably double the length of this one so I won't leave you hanging. Leave me a review and let me know how you like everything, and enjoy!**

* * *

****Kol & Bonnie spent the rest of the day together doing a variety of things together. Kol decided to proof his 'wonderful' cooking abilities by attempting to make Bonnie an omelet. Turns out that what Kol claimed to be a god given gift was the opposite and he almost succeed in burning down her families kitchen. Thankfully Kol being fire-proof helped him put out the fire quiet fast.

After the scare of the morning Bonnie decided to settle on Fruit Loops instead. The two talked for what seemed like forever before plopping down on the couch and putting in a movie. That would be where they were still, currently. Bonnie had fallen asleep barely half-way through the movie and now had her head rested on Kol's shoulder loosely, her brown hair sprayed all over his chest and shoulders.

Kol would have been more then happy to stay in this position for eternity (or at least until she woke up), though they were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. With an irritating sigh Kol pulled himself away from Bonnie, gently placing her back down on the couch trying his best not to disturb her. Making his way towards the front door he opened it, just as the annoying person up front rang the doorbell for a second time.

"Can I help you?" Kol asked casually as he arched an eyebrow, leaning against the wooden frame of the doorway as he looked at the boy in front of him. He looked to be in his late teenage years with messy brown hair and dark eyes with a familiar look to his face that made Kol assume he had seen him somewhere.

"Where's Bonnie?" The boy asked, ignoring Kol's statement from before which made him annoyed.

Groaning he connected the dots and figured out who stood in front of him. "Ah, you must be Jeremy Gilbert," He said, earning an eyebrow raise from the boy in front of him. "My family and I know your whole group of friends thanks to your doppelganger of a sister. I believe you've met some of my siblings, though I usually don't reside with them." He smirked a little as he watched the features of the boys face compose in disgust as he listened. "Bonnie is sleeping, by the way."

"You're an original," He said as more of an statement then question, however Kol none the less nodded.

"Kol Mikaeleson,"

"Why are you in Bonnie's house?" The boy suddenly seemed angry as he closed his eyes momentarily, trying to get a grip on his anger. His body switched positions, his hand slipping inside his coat to scratch what seemed to be his ribcage awkwardly.

"She's my girlfriend,"

Kol wasn't sure if that was the right answer for him to say, considering the two had never made it official, though he would like it to be right.

"That's a lie," Jeremy said with a snort. "Bonnie would never be with someone like you."

"And by someone like me you mean?" Kol challenged him, getting defensive.

"A vampire," He said, his composer suddenly changing, something clicking in his mind. "A disgusting human creature that deserves to die." He added as an afterthought.

"Watch what you say there, mate." Kol said, his eyes darkening every so slightly.

"No, _mate_, you watch what you are saying with me." Jeremy said before reacting as quick as a cat and pulling his hand out of his pocket to expose a stake going straight for Kol's heart. Kol, however, was quick and had gotten himself in enough fights (and once with a fellow hunter that he had managed to not kill hiimself) to have good reflects. He got the stake before it punctured his skin, glaring at the boy.

"Tisk, tisk," Kol said mockingly, his voice resembling it's usual psychotic nature that usually he only reserved for his kills and tortures. Matthew Donovan received this voice when he first met him and crushed his hand. "You Gilberts' will never learn will you? Wrong move, mate." He said before pulling the stake from his grasp and tossing it behind him, taking hold of Jeremy's neck and snapped it to the side. He released his grip, letting the boy fall to the ground lifeless.

"KOL!"

* * *

**BOOM! THERE YOU GO GUYS :) I KNOW I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER - SORRY :p HOPEFULLY THIS WILL MAKEUP FOR BEING SO OUT OF IT LATELY. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS JEREMY WEARING HIS RING? WHO CALLED KOL'S NAME? WILL KOL & BONNIE GET A HAPPY EVER AFTER OR NO?**


End file.
